The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 2 - 4(i - 1)$ What is $a_{3}$, the third term in the sequence?
Answer: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $2$ and the common difference is $-4$ To find $a_{3}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 3$ into the given formula. Therefore, the third term is equal to $a_{3} = 2 - 4 (3 - 1) = -6$.